panefandomcom-20200223-history
Dramus Draccius
Dramus Draccius is a character played by Arconious on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first appearance was in 'Life on the Road'. Trainer Info: Appearance: Dramus is tall, standing at around 6' 1" he is a giant compared to most of the other kids on their journeys, and for a good reason, he is almost a decade older than the majority of them. He has a Jet black ponytail that falls down to his shoulders. His eyes are, in an almost direct contridiction to his hair, a bright green color. Here comes that part that sticks out like a sore thumb everytime somebody meets him. He has a prosthetic left arm. It is a bit larger than his normal arm was, but for a good purpose. It was a specially made to move, something most prosthetic arms can't do. The extra size allowed it to have a hydraulic system built into it, and allow movement with strength. Plus, because he had a pokemon, it was designed to have a storage space for his pokeballs. It has a large pokeball symbol on his shoulder, then spaces for 6 pokeballs down the side. So when it is full it has 7 pokeball symbols down the side. He has a slightly muscular body, more than the average person, but not so much as a bodybuilder. He also has some extensive scarring around his left shoulder, due to his accident. His clothing is pretty simple, he wears a dyed tan leather jacket, with the left sleeve cut off so the prosthetic arm can have a full range of motion, a red or blue sleeveless shirt under it, a pair of blue jeans, and a thick belt with a pokeball belt buckle. Personality: Before accident: Before his accident he was pretty much the Jerk type. He wasn't watched by his parents and because of it, he started fights with everybody, and because he fought like a beserker, he usually lost. This caused him quite a bit of humiliation, and because of it, he decided to learn a bit of the martial arts. After he started to win the fights, he liked the power his abilities gave him over others, and spent most of his time training. While the studies usually give the students values to take with them in their lives, he neglected them and continued to be the jerk he was shaping up to be. While he didn't mind picking on others, he disliked the thought of actually hurting others, and if he found somebody in a needing situation, he would surprise himself and actually help them. Though, the situation actually never occured. After accident: The accident mellowed him out quite a bit. He stopped his massive bullying streak, and actually started to stop those he saw bullying others. He started to learn the values the martial arts instructors try to teach their pupils. He also became much more of a thinker, instead of acting on reflex as he would in the past, he would slow down in the situation to see if there are any other possibilites to the action. While battling, he reverts to the cockiness that he had before his accident, but sometimes it is a show. He now has confidence issues when battling experienced trainers, and while he tries to hide it from his pokemon, they can usually tell. He is a loyal person, but even so, he is an outcast. He can't forgive himself for being such a jerk around others when he was younger, so he has problems letting others trust in him. He also has the reverse problem, he has a hard time trusting others. Because of it, he has spent a majority of his journey traveling alone, even though he has had many opurtunities to travel with others. Though, when he does make a friend, which is rare, he does all he can to help them, and puts them before himself while they need it. When he is with his pokemon it is like all his troubles disappear. He is inseperable from his Tyrogue, and tries to spend as much time as he can with his Electrike, but has more trouble with her as she has a few problems controlling her electrical discharges, which has been strong enough to knock Dramus unconsious if she happens to be touching his metal arm when the accidental discharge occurs. Items and Equipment: Dramus likes to carry around a case full of healing equipment, which is in a miserably empty condition as he has been staying near the town of Barley for a while, but he always manages to carry around 10 pokeballs for himself and other friendly trainers if they run out while he is traveling with them. He has also recently recieved a Pokegear from his home region of Johto, a pokedex, and a berry case, which is full of different types of berries. Biography Before Furoh: In Furoh: Relationships Under construction Pokemon Note: Currently Dramus hasn't given his pokemon nicknames, but that is just because he hasn't thought of any that fit his pokemon yet. Tyrogue: Electrike: Ralts: Achievements None to date References Off Site Links: PANE Profile Current Level Post Category:Characters